


【铁虫】沉浸式体验（婚后日常/小甜饼/一发完/无比短小）

by glaaaaasbead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaaaaasbead/pseuds/glaaaaasbead





	【铁虫】沉浸式体验（婚后日常/小甜饼/一发完/无比短小）

写文BGM：Flesh  
依旧无脑甜预警！！！

“做吗？”低低的声线，是独属于Tony的致命喘息。  
  
“当然。”  
  
Peter只记得自己一不小心又答应了一些事情，然后就变成了现在这幅令人震惊的模样。  
  
先不管Tony对他的耳朵又啃又咬的——他都习惯了，Tony喜欢极了那里。  
  
但是他们的房间都泛着蓝光是怎么回事？还有细细的蓝色小丝带藤蔓似的缠住Peter的白净纤细脚踝和手腕！  
  
“你搞得鬼？”Peter有些嗔怪地瞪了他一眼。  
  
“不不不，不是我，是我那颗爱你的心干的。”Tony有些不舍地离开浅红的耳朵，转而朝他眯了眯眼睛。  
  
狡猾得像只狐狸。  
  
“有区别吗？”  
  
“好吧，没区别。”顿了顿，“谁让我整个人都喜欢你呢？”  
  
紧接着的是一个清脆的响指。  
  
场景随之切换——他们两个都像是被浸在了碧蓝色的海洋里，关键是Peter甚至能感觉到海浪轻微拍打的触感，让他全身的肌肤都有些痒痒的。身边甚至有足够传神足够真实的海洋鱼类，它们斑斓五彩的尾鳞晃得Peter有些眩晕。  
  
“沉浸式体验，”Tony朝他勾起了个得意的笑，“版权所有，Tony Stark。”  
  
Peter指了指Tony那双让人沉沦的眼睛，然后开口回击道：“版权所有，Peter Stark。”  
  
Tony发自内心地笑出了声，肩膀和肚子的抖动让Peter也想跟着笑。  
  
当然Peter先用他小小的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般亲了亲眼前这个老是喜欢玩花样的家伙。  
  
Tony扶着对方有些毛茸茸的脑袋，认真温柔地加深了这个深海里的吻。  
  
他喜欢缠着Peter的舌头的感觉，软软的、嫩嫩的舌像美味的牡蛎一般新鲜多汁。  
  
当然Peter也是，他能感觉他们的气息开始缱绻缠绕。  
  
“嗯……”一点，就一点呻吟溢了出来，随即被这片蓝色汪洋吞没。  
  
一寸寸的侵略让Peter蜷缩的脚尖划出了性感而优美的弧度。流水声、喘息声、碰撞声好像盖过了大海的声音。  
  
爱意就这样张扬地喷薄而出，像偶尔跳出水面的海洋宠儿。  
  
夜还长。


End file.
